onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Roronoa Zoro
|kanji = ロロノア・ゾロ |romaji = Roronoa Zoro |alias = "Łowca Piratów Zoro" (海賊狩りのゾロ Kaizoku Gari no Zoro) |textcolor = red |color = gold |name = Roronoa Zoro |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 19 lat (debiut) 21 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 178 cm |hair = Zielone |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 11 Listopada |affiliation =25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |occupation = Szermierz Pirat |previousoccupation = Łowca Nagród |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px120,000,000 |abilities = * Santoryu * Haki ** Haki Obserwacji ** Haki Uzbrojenia |weapons = * Wadō Ichimonji * Sandai Kitetsu * Shuusui * Yubashiri |manga debut = Rozdział 3 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Kazuya Nakai Megumi Urawa (jako dziecko) Wataru Takagi (OVA) |english voice = Wersja 4kids: *Marc Diraison *Andrew Rannells (jako dziecko) Wersja Funimation: *Chris Sabat *Brina Palencia (jako dziecko) *Cynthia Cranz (jako dziecko) (Odcinek 2) *Aaron Dismuke (jako dziecko) (Unlimited Adventure) }} Roronoa Zoro (ロロノア・ゾロ, Roronoa Zoro) jako pierwszy przyłączył się do załogi Luffiego, po tym jak ten uratował mu życie w Shell Town. Na statku nie pełni żadnej określonej funkcji, jednak zważywszy na jego siłę, można go uznać za pierwszego oficera załogi Słomianego Kapelusza, mimo, że faktycznie nie wypełnia zadań oficerskich. Jest on mistrzem walki przy użyciu trzech mieczy (Santoryuu), chociaż jest nie mniej niebezpieczny władając tylko dwoma bądź jednym z nich. Jest powszechnie uznany za najbardziej niebezpiecznego członka załogi zaraz po Luffy'm. Jego celem jest zostanie najlepszym szermierzem na świecie, co wiąże się z pokonaniem jednego z Shichibukai - Dracule Mihawk'a, do którego obecnie należy ten tytuł. Jego znakiem charakterystycznym są zielone wlosy, które często są obiektem drwin ze strony Sanjiego (nazywa Zoro "mechogłowym"). Ponadto Roronoa cechuje się katastrofalnym zmysłem orientacji oraz zdolnością zasypiania nawet w najtrudniejszych warunkach. Ze względu na wysoką nagrodę za jego schwytanie, Zoro jest zaliczany do 11 Supernovas, czyli jedenastki najniebezpieczniejszych i najdroższych nowicjuszy na Grand Line. Pierwsza nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 60 mln Beli i została wyznaczona po pokonaniu Mr. 1 Daz Bonezem w sadze Alabasty. Jego aktualną nagrodę nadano mu po sadze Enies Lobby podczas której pokonał najlepszego szermierza CP 9 Kaku. Nagroda nie zmieniła się aż do teraz i obecnie wynosi 120 mln Beli. Po sadze Impel Down został trenowany przez Dracula Mihawak. Stracił oko prawdopodobnie podczas treningu. Charakterystyka Relacje Załoga Zoro zawsze jest gotów, by ochronić własnych towarzyszy, gdy grozi im niebezpieczeństwo, a nawet oddać za nich życie. Przykładem jest jak obronił Nami przed Mr. 1 albo na Skypiei, gdy zauważył, że Going Merry jest podnoszona kazał wyskoczyć ze statku i powiedział, że sam będzie walczył. Co więcej, gdy Kuma zaatakował Słomianych na Thriller Bark powalił Sanji'ego do nieprzytomności, by nie interweniował. Jeszcze innych przykładem była walka z PX-4, gdy Usopp ciągnął rannego Zoro, szermierz kazał uciec przyjacielowi i postanowił samemu walczyć z Pacyfistą. Monkey D. Luffy Zoro ufa Luffy'emu i nie zważając na konsekwencje wykonuje jego rozkazy. Gdy Zoro przyłączył się do Luffy'ego powiedział, że zabije go, jeśli ten stanie na drodze do jego marzenia. Jednak w czasie aktu Thriller Bark, że nie może spełnić swojego marzenia jeśli nie pomoże spełnić go swojemu bohaterowi. Z całej załogi Zoro posiada największy szacunek do kapitana, możliwym powodem jest to, że dołączył do niego jako pierwszy. Przykładem jest sytuacja, gdy na skraju śmierci Zoro nazwał Luffy'ego "Królem Piratów". W rozdziale 597 prosi Mihawka o to, by ten go szkolił. Zoro podał za powód fakt, iż chce być silniejszy od Luffy'ego. Sam Zoro zawsze wierzy w swojego kapitana i nie martwi się o to czy ten wygra, czy nie, bo zawsze wierzy w jego wygraną. Nami Ze względu na jego prosty i bezpośredni charakter, jest on często wykorzystywany przez Nami, która jest sprytniejsza, szczególnie w kwestiach finansowych. Jednakże, podczas gdy to irytuje Zoro, tak jak to robi dla reszty załogi, wciąż troszczy się o nią i będzie ryzykować życie, by ją chronić, którą często robi. Łączy ich również to, że oboje lubią pić dużo alkoholu, o czym przekonaliśmy się na Whiskey Peak. Sanji Zoro jest zawsze rywalizuje z Sanji'm i zdarza im się walczyć ze sobą, często w nieodpowiednich momentach. Zakres ten obejmuje również do gotowanie Sanji'ego, gdyż Zoro rzadko potwierdza jakość zazwyczaj potraw i mówi najwyżej "w porządku". Jednak, gdy im przyjdzie walczyć przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi, są prawie nie do zatrzymania zespołu. Pomimo swoich komicznych walk i rywalizacji, mają do siebie niewielkie zaufanie i troszczą się o siebie jak bracia, ale nie przyznają się do tego. Zoro ma także zwyczaj obrażanie Sanji'ego, gdy ten flirtuje z Nami i Robin. Obaj mają obrażanie siebie nawzajem za pomocą przezwisk. Zoro nazywa Sanji'ego zazwyczaj "krągłobewym" lub "ero-kukiem", mając na uwadze, że Sanji często nazywa Zoro "Marimo" (marimogłowy), "gówniany Marimo" lub "gówniany szermierz". Mimo upływu dwóch lat Zoro wciąż kłóci się z Sanji'm i zwrócił się do niego jako "numer 7", a siebie jako "numer 1" odnoszące się do porządku, w jakim przybyli na Archipelag Sabaody. Dodatkowo po wyśmiewał się z jego problemów związanymi z nieustającymi krwotokami z nosa. Usopp Zarówno Usopp i Chopper są w całkowitym wrażeniem jego siły i twardej postawy faceta. Czasem współpracują. Zoro pomógł mu pokonać Jango, a Usopp proponował ulepszyć miecze Zoro za pomocą diali (Zoro odmówił). Widać jednak jak przykładowo Sogeking przeszkodził Zoro w czasie walki z Kaku i Jabrą. Tony Tony Chopper Chopper podobnie jak Usopp jest pod wrażeniem siły Zoro. On również wydaje się mieć więź z Chopperem. Widzimy to, gdy najmłodszy członek załogi biegnie do niego, kiedy jest przestraszony lub w niebezpieczeństwie albo, gdy szermierz jest pierwszym, aby przejść do działania, gdy Chopper spada do wody. Podczas akt Alabasty, Zoro prowadzoni Choppera na kurhanie lub na głowie, kiedy przekraczali pustynię i rzekę. Ale najlepszy przykład opieki Zoro do Chopperem został wyświetlony w Skypiei, kiedy znalazł go poważnie rannego u Ohma i rozgniewał się na tyle, by przysiąc zemstę na kapłanie. Chopper jest dla Zoro jak młodszy brat. Nico Robin Franky Brook Przyjaciele Koshiro Kuina Yosaku i Johnny Coby Ippon-Matsu Nefertari Vivi Perona Wrogowie Marynarka Sham i Buchi Jedenastu Supernovas Szermierze Dracule Mihawk Tashigi Daz Bones Ohm T-Bone Kaku Ryuma Hyouzou Kinemon Historia O przeszłości i najbliższej rodzinie Zoro nie wiemy za wiele. jako dziecko przybył do dojo w wiosce Shimoshiki, gdzie przegrał pojedynek z córką tamtejszego mistrza - Kuiną. thumb|left|Pojedynek Zoro i Kuiny Kousirou, bo tak miał na imię mistrz tego dojo, pozwolił Zoro po przegranej zostać i kształcić się w posługiwaniu początkowo dwoma mieczami. Po roku, Roronoa był w stanie pokonać nawet dorosłych. Jedynym niedoścignionym przeciwnikiem wciąż pozostawała Kuina. Zoro przegrał z nią 2000 walk na bokeny (bambusowe miecze), 2001 została rozegrana na "prawdziwe" miecze. Zoro znowu przegrał. Wtedy on i Kuina złożyli przysięgę - albo ona albo on zostaną najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Niestety, w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku Kuina zmarła. Biała katana Zoro, jest pamiątką po niej i symbolem obietnicy, którą sobie złożyli. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Kapitan Morgan thumb|Zawarcie umowy z Helmeppo.|leftZoro podczas swojej podróży zatrzymał się w karczmie w mieście Shells, gdzie rozpieszczony syn kapitana marynarki Helmeppo spuścił ze smyczy swojego wilka, który zaatakował Rikię. Zoro uratował ją uderzając zwierzę taboretem. Zawarł umowę z synem kapitana, że jeśli nie wytrzyma przywiązany do drewnianego słupa przez miesiąc to rozstrzela Rikę i jej matkę. thumb|200px|Luffy proponuje Zoro przyłączenie się do niego.Kiedy Luffy z Coby'm przybywa do miasta udaje się do Zora, aby szermierz dołączył do załogi słomka. Jednak zielonowłosy stanowczo odmawia zostania piratem. Potem Luffy dowiaduje się od Riki o historii schwytania Zoro, a kiedy Helmeppo powiedział planowanej egzekucji Zoro, Słomek postanawia go uratować. Wdziera się do bazy marynarki i przynosi miecze szermierzowi. Następnie słomek i Roronoa pokonują kapitana marynarki Morgana. Pozostali marynarze postanawiają puścić piratów, ponieważ nie znosili tyranii Morgana. Zoro dołącza do załogi Luffy'iego i razem odpływają małą łódką. Akt Klaun Buggy Podczas dryfowania po oceanie Zoro i Luffy poczuli się głodni. Słomka pochwycił wielki różowy ptak, którego chciał zjeść. Zielonowłosy czym prędzej zaczął wiosłować, goniąc swojego lekkomyślnego kapitana. thumb|left|200px|Zoro pokonuje Cabaji'egoZoro przybywa do miasteczka Orange i dociera do kryjówki Klauna w chwili kiedy Nami gasi armatę wycelowaną w Luffy'iego, który jest w klatce. By pomóc kapitanowi rozpoczyna walkę z Buggy'im. Niestety zostaje ranny i przegrywa pojedynek. Ostatkiem sił kieruje armatę w piratów Buggy'iego. Armata wystrzela. Później, mimo swych ran, szermierz pokonał jednego z członków załogi Buggy’ego, chociaż ten umyślnie trafiał w jego. W efekcie końcowym, Nami postanowiła do nich dołączyć i dzięki temu uzyskali nawigatora. Akt Kapitan Kuro Po sytuacji w Orange Town, trójka bohaterów dopłynęła do Gecko Island, gdzie poznali sympatycznego kłamcę - Usoppa. Tam zmierzyli się z Kapitanem Kuro, fałszywym lokajem panienki Kay'i, przyjaciółki długonosego. Zoro pokonał najpierw Buchi'ego i Shama, a później pomógł Usoppowi pokonać Jango. W podzięce za ratunek dziewczyna podarowała im statek, karawelę – Going Merry, a sam Usopp zostaje zaproszony do załogi przez Luffy’ego. Akt Baratie thumb|200px|Zoro pokonany przez Jastrzębiookiego.W czasie podróży, natrafiają na Johnny’ego i Yosaku, znajomych Zoro. Zatrzymują się w restauracji Baratie, w celu znalezienia kucharza do swej załogi. Pływająca restauracja zostaje zaatakowana przez Don Kriega, z którym walczy Luffy. Chwilę potem przybywa Dracule Mihawk, z którym do walki staje Zoro. Niestety, zielonowłosy nie jest w stanie nawet go drasnąć, czy sprawić, by wyciągnął swój miecz (do tej pory niepokonany szermierz walczył sztyletem). Kiedy Zoro zrozumiał, że przegrał, staje przodem do Mihawka, czekając na śmierć, gdyż nie mógł przełknąć smaku porażki. Mihawk tnie go w tors, a Zoro poważnie ranny wpada do wody. Kiedy zostaje wyłowiony, unosi swoją katanę do góry, krzycząc, że już nigdy nie przegra, wtedy nazywa po raz pierwszy Luffy’ego przyszłym królem piratów. Akt Arlong Park Po tej sytuacji, orientują się, że zostali zdradzeni przez Nami. Ruszają w pościg za swą nawigatorką i trafiają do Cocoyashi Village, gdzie będą musieli stawić czoła niebezpiecznej bandzie Arlonga. thumb|left|200px|Zoro walczy z HatchanemZoro, mimo swej poważnej rany, staje do walki z Hatchanem, Ryboludem, który posługuje się sześcioma mieczami. Mimo licznych ran i osłabienia, pokonuje przeciwnika w widowiskowy sposób. Osłabiony jednak, pada na ziemię mdlejąc. Akt Loguetown Po przybyciu do Loguetown, Zoro pożycza pieniądze od Nami, by kupić dwie nowe katany. Poprzednie pękły podczas walki z Mihawkiem. To właśnie tam po raz pierwszy spotyka Tashigi, która tak jak Kuina i jest miłośniczką mieczy. Zoro wśród promocyjnych katan, wygrzebuje Sandai Kitetsu, przeklęty miecz. Po krótkiej próbie, którą szermierz wygrywa, postanawia kupić ów broń. Właściciel sklepu, zauważywszy, że Zoro to nie byle jaki wojownik, postanawia oddać mu swą pamiątkę rodzinną – Yubashiri. W ten o to sposób nasz szermierz znów ma trzy katany. Jednak z powodu ataku Marines i Buggy'ego na Luffy'ego, załoga musiała uciekać i popłynęła na Grand Line. Saga Baroque Works Akt Whiskey Peak thumb|200px|Zoro patrzy na stu łowców nagród.Po przybyciu na Grand Line, bohaterowie zatrzymują się na Whiskey Peak, gdzie Zoro pokonuje stu członków Baroque Works, przez co wywołuje złość w Luffy’m, który nic nie wiedział o ich podwójnej tożsamości. Po krótkiej walce, Nami przywołuje ich do porządku. To właśnie tam poznają księżniczkę Nefertari Vivi i postanawiają jej pomóc. Akt Little Garden Po zatrzymaniu na prehistorycznej wyspie, Little Garden, Zoro stacza z Sanji mały pojedynek o to, kto przyniesie więcej mięsa. Zostaje uprowadzony wraz z Nami i Vivi przez Mr. 3 i prawie zamieniony w statuę z wosku. By się wyswobodzić, chciał odciąć sobie nogi, dlatego teraz na kostkach dwóch nóg do dzisiaj posiada blizny. Na szczęście przybył Luffy z odsieczą, dzięki temu Zoro wciąż może chodzić o własnych nogach. Akt Wyspa Drum Nami została ugryziona przez jakiegoś owada, przez co byli zmuszeni znaleźć doktora. Trafili na Wyspę Drum, gdzie poznali mówiącego renifera o imieniu Chopper. Owe dziwne stworzenie okazało się również doktorem, które po namowie przez Luffy’ego, dołącza do załogi. Akt Królestwo Alabasta Bohaterowie po opuszczeniu wyspy, kierują się już bezpośrednio do Alabasty, kraju, z którego pochodzi Vivi. thumb|left|Zoro pokonuje Mr. 1Podczas wojny w owym państwie, Zoro stacza pojedynek z Mr. 1, mężczyzną, który potrafi zamienić swe ciało w stal, której Zoro do tąd nie był w stanie przeciąć. W walce szermierz zostaje niesamowicie ranny, lecz w końcu udaje mu się zwyciężyć. thumb|200px|Pożegnanie z Vivi.Po zakończonej walce uciekają z Alabasty, żegnając się z Vivi. Było to tzw. ciche pożegnanie, gdyż nie chcieli narazić jej na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony marynarki, tym bardziej, że jest księżniczką. Słomiani unieśli do góry ręce, na których narysowane były „X”, dając dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że na zawsze pozostanie jedną z nich. Krótko później, na ich statku pojawia się kobieta imieniem Nico Robin pytając, czy może dołączyć do nich. Mimo obaw Zoro Luffy się zgadza i Słomiani pozyskali nowego członka. Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Załoga postanawia wybrać się na legendarną wyspę ukrytą w chmurach. Zatrzymują się w Mock Town, gdzie Zoro wraz z Luffym zostają pobici przez Bellamy’ego. Po raz pierwszy spotykają Czarnobrodego, który mówi, że wyspa ta istnieje. Dzięki wskazówkom Cricketa, wypływają na morze w celu dostania się na Skypeię. Tuż przed wystartowaniem, dowiadują się o nowych cenach za ich głowy. Luffy 100.000.000 beli oraz Zoro 60.000.000 beli. Akt Skypiea Bohaterowie dowiadują się o rzekomym bogu – Enelu. Planuje on zniszczyć Skypie'ę. Zamieszkuje jedyny kawałek wyspy, gdzie znajduje się ziemia, a nie chmury. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że szermierz jest ateistą i nie wierzy w żadnych bogów. thumb|left|200px|Ohm pokonanythumb|200px|Zoro, Robin, Wiper i Gan Fall kontra EnelPo rozdzieleniu z załogą, Zoro błądzi po lasach aż natrafia na Brahama, który sprawił pewne problemy szermierzowi ze względu na diale, których używał podczas walki. Jednakże i tym razem Zoro wyszedł zwycięsko. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem, z którym zmierzył się zielonowłosy był Ohm, tuż po tym, jak zobaczył stan Choppera. Szermierz poprzysiągł zemstę za przyjaciela, pokonując przeciwnika. Co do Enela, Zoro z góry założył, że go nie pokona i też się tak stało, gdyż został porażony prądem, po którym utracił przytomność. Następnego dnia, dzięki pomocy Pagaya i Conis, opuścili wyspę. Saga CP9 Akt Davy Back Fight thumb|200px|Zoro wbija piłkę do bramki przeciwnika.Luffy wpakował swoją załogę w Davy Back Fight. W czasie drugiej rywalizacji - meczu Zoro i Sanji byli zmuszeniu współpracować ze sobą. Zmuszają się z sobą i wygrywają, dzięki czemu Chopper powrócił do załogi. Akt Water 7 Statek załogi jest w okropnym stanie, toteż postanawiają zatrzymać się w Water 7, miejscu, które słynie z najlepszych cieśli. Kiedy reszta załogi wyrusza w miasto, Zoro zostaje na statku, by go pilnować i przy okazji uciąć sobie drzemkę. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy spotyka Kaku, który przybył na Merry w celu sprawdzenia w jakim jest stanie. Zoro jako pierwszy dowiaduje się, że karaweli nie można odratować. Wraz z Luffym, Sanjim i Chopperem wyrusza do Franky House, by pomścić pobitego Usoppa, który starał się odzyskać pieniądze na budowę Merry, które zostały skradzione. Po przebudzeniu snajpera, Zoro jest świadkiem walki Usoppa z Luffy'm, którą snajper przegrywa. Na słowa kapitana „że jest to ciężkie”, szermierz odpowiada „nikt nie powiedział, że będzie to łatwe”. Zoro w ten sposób uświadamia, że jego podejście do piractwa jest jak najbardziej poważne. Następnego dnia słomiani muszą się ukrywać, gdyż ktoś zaatakował Iceburga i to właśnie na nich padło oskarżenie. Załoga postanawia wedrzeć się do Galley-La, by porozmawiać z poszkodowanym i wyjaśnić, że to nie oni. Dowiadują się o zdradzie Robin. Wtedy, po raz pierwszy, Zoro zmierza się z Kaku, lecz walkę przerywa im Lucci, który wykopuje Zoro przez rozbite okno na zewnątrz. Szermierz klinuje się w kominie i nie jest w stanie wydostać się. Ratuje go dopiero Chopper. Wspólnie postanawiają odzyskać Robin, która jak się okazuje, zrobiła to wszystko, by ich ratować. Akt Enies Lobby Tuż po dotarciu do celu, wraz z innymi walczą z ludźmi marynarki, kierując się do głównej siedziby, gdzie jest przetrzymywana Robin. thumb|200px|Zoro kontra KakuZoro spotyka się po raz drugi z Kaku, który, jak się okazuje, jest użytkownikiem diabelskiego owocu i potrafi przybierać formę żyrafy. Jest to jeden z ważniejszych pojedynków Zoro, gdzie używa nowej techniki – Asura. W końcu szermierzowi udaje się wygrać i zdobywa klucz z numerem 5, który może być właściwym do kajdanek uwięzionej Robin. Warto wspomnieć, że jego miecz, Yubashiri, został zniszczony przez kapitana Shu. Kiedy Luffy zwycięża Lucci'ego i ratują swoją przyjaciółkę, wszyscy skaczą do morza, gdzie jak się okazuje, czeka na nich Merry. Niestety, był to ostatni rejs ich statku. Kapitan pali karawelę, a załoga ze smutkiem żegna się ze swym pierwszym statkiem. Akt Po Enies Lobby thumb|left|200px|List gończy Zoro po wydarzeniach w Enies Lobby. W podzięce za pomoc przy uratowaniu, Franky buduje im nowy statek – Thousand Sunny. Szermierz dowiaduje się o nowej cenie za swoją głowę, która wynosi aż 120.000.000 beli, co sprawia, że, zaraz po Luffy’m, jest najdroższym członkiem załogi. W międzyczasie, Luffy dowiaduje się, że Usopp chce wrócić do załogi i już ma zamiar biec, by go ściągnąć z powrotem, lecz Zoro zatrzymuje go, mówiąc, że to co robią nie jest zabawa. Usopp sam opuścił załogę i jeżeli sam nie przyjdzie przepraszając, to szermierz będzie drugą osobą, która opuści Słomianych. W końcu Luffy przyznaje rację Zoro. Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Thriller Bark thumb|200px|Zoro pokonuje RyumęSłomiani podczas pływania na morzu trafiają na statek widmo, gdzie poznają Brooka. Opowiada on im o Morii, który ukradł jego cień. Jakiś czas później trafiają na Thriller Bark, gdzie Sanji’emu, Luffy’emu i Zoro również skradziono cienie. Zaczyna się walka o ich odzyskanie z Shichibukai – Gecko Morią. Zoro poznaje Ryumę, zombie, który posiada cień Brooka i stacza z nim bój. Pokonuje go, zyskując nowy miecz – Shuusui. thumb|left|200px|Zoro i KumaCień kapitana słomianych trafił do zombie o imieniu Oars, z którym załoga stacza bój. Oczywiście w efekcie końcowym zarówno Oars i Moria, zostają pokonani przez Luffy’ego, który od wysiłku włożonego w walkę traci przytomność. Gdy wszyscy odzyskali cienie, pojawia się kolejny Shichibukai – Bartholomew Kuma. Zoro staje z nim do walki, lecz ze względu na odniesione rany i siłę wroga, nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Oferuje swoje życie w zamian za kapitana. Kuma po dłuższej chwili namysłu, zgadza się na to. Dzięki swym umiejętnościom, „wyciąga” z Luffy’ego wszystkie obrażenia, które otrzymał podczas poprzedniej walki. Zoro, bez wahania „wchodzi” w kulę obrażeń, przyjmując je wszystkie na siebie. Szermierz cudem przeżył, lecz przez kilka dni pozostawał nieprzytomny. Gdy tylko się zbudził, podjął trening, twierdząc, że jest za słaby. Akt Archipelag Sabaody Kontynuując swą podróż, poznają Keimi – młodą syrenę. Wraz z nią trafiają na Sabody Archipelag, gdzie załoga dowiaduje się, że Zoro wraz z Luffym należą do 11 supernowych. Młodych piratów, którzy uzyskali cenę na swą głowę przekraczającą powyżej 100.000.000 beli. thumb|200px|Bonney ratuje Zoro.Szermierz postanawia na własną rękę zwiedzić wyspę. Staje na drodze jednemu z Tenryuubito, którego prawie zabił, lecz został zatrzymany przez Jewerly Bonney, która upozorowała jego śmierć, uważając, że jest niezwykle lekkomyślny i głupi. thumb|left|200px|Słomiani kontra Pacyfistathumb|right|200px|Zoro znika W momencie, gdy Luffy uderzył jednego z nich, na archipelag został ściągnięty jeden z admirałów – Kizaru. Słomiani postanowili rozdzielić się i za trzy dni spotkać przy Sunny, niestety na ich drodze stanął PX-4, cyborg stworzony na wzór Kumy. Zoro przypomniał sobie o swej walce z prawdziwym Shichibukai i momentalne stare rany „odezwały się”, osłabiając szermierza. Podczas próby ucieczki, zielonowłosy zostaje niemal zabity przez Kizaru, lecz ratuje go Silvers Rayleigh. W momencie, gdy Usopp trzymając Zoro na plecach ucieka jak najdalej od walczącego admirała wraz z wybawicielem Zoro, staje przed nimi prawdziwy Kuma, który za pomocą jednego ruchu sprawiając, że szermierz zniknął. Akt Po Wojnie Za sprawą Kumy, Zoro trafia na Wyspę Kuraigana. W to samo miejsce, gdzie została wysłana Perona. Dziewczyna opatruje jego rany i opiekuje się nim, aż do momentu, w którym odzyskuje przytomność. Chciał odzyskać swoje miecze, lecz jego wybawicielka odmówiła tego, chcąc zrobić z niego swego sługę. Jednakże nawiązała się między nimi nić zaufania, gdyż później widzimy Zoro wraz ze swą bronią i Peronę latającą nad nim. thumb|left|200px|Zoro prosi Mihawka o trening.Okazuje się, że zamek w którym mieszkali Zoro i Perona był własnością Dracule'a Mihawka. Ten zgadza się trenować Łowcę Piratów. Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Punk Hazard Ciekawostki *Podczas 2-letniej przerwy Zoro stracił lewe oko. *Jego imię pochodzi od imienia prawdziwego pirata Frances L'ollonais'a. Nawigacja Kategoria:Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:11 Supernovas Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Łowcy nagród